


Conundrum

by musicofthespheres



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Based off a one-word prompt in TPTH Discord byfroglady15(free to join, justvisit their tumblrfor an invite link). Short 'n' sweet.





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froglady15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froglady15/gifts).



Bulma stood with her hands on her hips in the same place she’d been for the past ten minutes. She wore only her undergarments, a matching soft pink set that accentuated her best assets. Before her lay six dresses that she had selected out of the dozens she owned, and for the life of her she could not figure out which one to wear. 

She was a brilliant scientist, renowned for solving at least four previously unsolved equations, and she was stumped by the simple decision of what to wear for a regular old gala. What a conundrum.

Vegeta stepped out of their ensuite bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quietly observed his wife from the doorway. She had a cute little frown and her concentrated expression resembled the ones she made when working on a particularly difficult problem at the drafting table. He crept up behind her, grabbing her waist and kissing her shoulders before she even knew he was there.

Bulma yelped and squirmed in his arms when Vegeta pulled her in close. “I have to get dressed!” she protested, pushing at his arms half-heartedly. His warm body felt nice against the bare skin of her back. 

Vegeta planted one final kiss on her neck before releasing her from his grasp. He surveyed the outfits on the bed. They were all varying shades of blue, from a sky blue matching her hair all the way to a deep navy matching the midnight sky. It shimmered and sparkled like so many stars woven into the chiffon outer layer. He picked it up and held it against her, nodding to himself before pulling it away and admiring her slim physique. 

“Hey!” Bulma said, snatching the dress from his hands and holding it over herself in her modesty. She unzipped the back and stepped into the pooled fabric before pulling it over her hips. 

Vegeta stood back and admired the beauty that was his wife as she twisted around for him to do the zipper up. He smiled to himself. He was going to have fun disrobing Bulma after tonight’s event, and he was going to savor every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I super appreciate comments!


End file.
